Rojo Carmesi
by Penti
Summary: El mundo parecia tranquilo, comun y corriente! Donde 4 chiquillos vivian el dia a dia bajo las mas versatiles circunstancias! Mientras crecian, encontraron a un personaje misterioso que se preocupo por hacerles unas breves observaciones de su vida futura, sin entender aun lo que significaba la palabra "Demontry" ni tampoco lo mucho que cambiara la vida gracias a esta palabra!


**Notas del Autor**

Antes que nada Gracias por leer! Esta es una historia que imagine desde hace años, pero que solo ahora puedo representar con los personajes de Haikyuu, debido a su gran diversidad en cuanto a carácter de cada uno! Es una historia fantasiosa y llena de cliches! No digan que no se los adverti XD! Si les gusta sean libres de seguirla! El Capitulo 1 siento que será algo aburrido por el proceso de la introducción pero espero se ponga mejor mas adelante!

Como ya puse en la descripción es un fic de la pareja KuroTsuki y BokuAka y leves apariciones de otras, si no te gustan estas parejas no ofendas a quienes si las disfrutan por favor, recuerden antes que nada el respeto! Preguntas, cometarios, mentadas(ok eso no), son bien recibidas.

 **ATTE**

 **Penti**

P.D. Lo que esta en cursivas y en negrita son los dialosgos de los personajes, lo que esta en texto normal es la descripcion de los hechos en si, perdonen si alguno esta mal colocado pero muero de sueño XD.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **DULCE INFANCIA**

 _ **-Ohhhhhh, ósea que vienes de un lugar lejano?**_ \- Preguntaba el chiquillo de mirada felina - _ **Si, siiiii, deberías de verlo, esta lleno de edificios enoooooormes!**_ –gritaba de emoción el niño de cabello bicolor con una gran sonrisa. Kuroo lo veía con gran curiosidad, cuando este ladeaba la cabeza le recordaba a un búho que había visto alguna vez en el zoológico.- _ **Pero el lugar es muy obscuro y algo tétrico!**_ \- decía mientras la sonrisa dibujada se desvanecía poco a poco de la cara de Bokuto.

 _ **Deberías de llevar un gorra de esas que traen una linterna encima, algo así como un minero no crees?!**_ -Sugirió Kuroo, ambos niños de aproximadamente 7 años se rieron a carcajadas de tan solo imaginarse caminando como si nada por las calles con tan singular objeto **-** _ **Estas loco hombre?! Mi padre me mataría si paso con eso enfrente de él!**_ -Dijo Bokuto mientras limpiaba las lagrimillas de sus ojos!

 _ **Tu padre parece alguien bastante estricto por lo que me has contado**_ –Decia Kuroo mientras sujetaba su mentón con cara pensativa en lo que a Bokuto le regresaba la misma sonrisa de siempre a la par de su escandalosa voz que decía - _ **Jajaja pasemos a temas más alegres, acabo de llegar por estos rumbos y casi no conozco nada, llévame de paseo quieres?**_ -La cara de Kuroo pareció cambiar a una de preocupación, ya que sabía que tenía una hora determinada para volver a la casa hogar y justamente ahora se debería encontrar trabajando en las calles.

Después de incontables suplicas Kuroo acepto y ambos niños viajaron por las largas calles asfaltadas de la ciudad- _**Por cierto a todo esto!, me llamo Kotaro Bokuto y tú?**_ -Kuroo pensó que era conveniente mentir ya que era un total desconocido, pero cuando levanto la mirada y observo los brillantes ojos de Bokuto en los que había más luz que en el propio sol solo dijo- _**Me llamo Tetsuro Kuroo**_ \- Ambos niños sonrieron y caminaron- _**Seamos amigos Kuroo!**_ \- Kuroo asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ambos se perdieron en la distancia sin saber que el destino puede jugar de muchas maneras con sus participantes, y ese encuentro no era una mera coincidencia!

Han pasado 2 años desde aquel fugaz encuentro que transformo a Kuroo y Bokuto en los mejores amigos, aun con las barreras de una sociedad que sin piedad alguna les exigía su separación inmediata. Los chiquillos pasaban momentos de indescriptible felicidad juntos, eran tan parecidos que se consideraban almas gemelas que habían nacido separadas por error.

 _ **-Hasta que apareces Kuroo!, mira lo que encontré en el jardín de mi casa!**_ –El pequeño Bokuto de ahora 9 años corría con una rana un tanto extraña entre sus manos! Con sus enormes ojos dorados diviso que Kuroo tenía problemas para mantenerse en pie y venia un tanto jadeante.- _**Kuroo! Bro! Que paso?!**_ -Pregunto Bokuto al borde de la desesperación.

Kuroo entorno sus ojos hacia él y con una gran sonrisa victoriosa le dijo- _**No los alcanzo bro!**_ \- Cerro los ojos y este cayó en los brazos de Bokuto inconsciente. Bokuto desvió la mirada con pánico y lágrimas en sus ojos, coloco a Kuroo en el césped e inmediatamente corrió para recurrir a la única persona que conocía y que sabía que le ayudaría sin importar lo que sucediera, su tutor y confidente Ittetsu Takeda.

 _ **-Kuroo-san, tu sonrisa en muy perturbadora y molesta, no quiero que me toques con esa cara de idiota que tienes y en un lugar como este!**_ -Decía una voz dentro de los profundos sueños de Kuroo, el solo podía ver la silueta de un chico muy alto y delgado, los demás detalles eran neblina que se esforzaba por ocultar más y más los rasgos de la persona delante de él. _**–Venga ya! Dame la mano y sigamos caminando hasta llegar a casa!**_ -Dijo la voz que sonaba entre molesta y avergonzada, cuando Kuroo extendió su mano para sujetar la del chico todo desapareció y no pudo escuchar más que la voz de Bokuto llorando y gritando su nombre.

 _ **-Kuroo! Broo! No me dejes, eres el único amigo que tengo en el mundo! Por favor despierta!-**_ Rogaba Bokuto sosteniendo la mano de kuroo, este fue abriendo los ojos muy lentamente y alcanzo a divisar un cuarto muy lujoso con paredes pintadas color vino, hermosos cuadros con marcos que parecían de oro, bellos adornos de cerámica que lo adornaban y un candil dorado que resaltaba y daba luz al hermoso cuarto. Bokuto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas lo abrazo tan fuerte que Kuroo pensó que moriría _**-Bro, me lastimas!**_ -Alcanzo a decir y Bokuto lo soltó muy asustado _**-ya vengo,iré por mi tutor o como suelo decirle yo, mi niñero**_ \- Dijo Bokuto con su sonrisa de lado a lado y mirada picara, mientras salía de aquella habitación, Kuroo observo a su alrededor y por alguna extraña razón aun recordaba aquella voz de su sueño susurrándole al oído su nombre.

- _ **Y cómo se siente el enfermito?-**_ Pregunto Takeda entrando a la habitación en donde se encontraba Kuroo, este lo observo con recelo, él era así, como cualquier gato callejero que la vida se había encargado de pisotear tantas veces como era posible, no confiaba en nada ni en nadie. Bokuto lo sabía más que nadie y es por eso que tan pronto entro Takeda este se arrojó a la cama de Kuroo diciéndole - _ **No te preocupes Broo! El es Takeda sensei! Mi niñeraaaa -**_ le susurró al oído a Kuroo para que Takeda no escuchara, y ambos rieron. Kuroo paso una estancia de dos meses en la casa de Bokuto escondido con la ayuda de Takeda sensei, ya que si su padre se enteraba que este estaba ahí muy probablemente lo sacaría a patadas, muy a pesar de la costilla rota que tenía el infante.

Durante su estancia ahí, Kuroo opto por contarle a Bokuto lo que había pasado esa tarde. – _ **Siempre te he contado que el trato hacia nosotros en la casa hogar es pésimo, que solo nos tienen ahí por los cheques que el gobierno manda por cada niño recogido, esa mañana la encargada alcanzo a ver como a mi amigo kenma se le caía su leche, fue en vano que Akaashi intentara ayudarlo a limpiar, porque en cuanto pudo la maldita vieja empezó a golpearlos con el palo de la escoba, yo y como buen y merecido hermano mayor *presumio* les pedí que corrieran mientras yo la detenía, pero ya ves, lo demás es historia y termine asi -**_ Kuroo bajo la mirada con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos- _**Como puede existir ese tipo de gente?**_ \- Decía mientras se le escurrían las lágrimas y apretaba con el puño las sabanas de su cama- _**No regresaremos jamás, Kenma y Akaashi deben de estar a salvo en nuestro refugio, lo sé, estoy seguro!**_

Bokuto sonrió y dándole una palmada algo brusca para alguien que tiene un costilla rota le dijo – _ **Claro que lo están bro! Si son amigos tuyos, tienen que estarlo!**_ \- Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad de una amistad que duraría toda la vida!

Pasaron los dos meses y Kuroo estaba listo para regresar al refugio que tanto mencionaba en compañía de su amigo Bokuto, al menos hasta que este se cerciorará que su bro estaría bien, Takeda insistió en acompañarlos a lo que Kuroo se negó vehementemente ya que nadie tenía el derecho de conocer ese lugar tan suyo y de sus amigos, que los ha salvado tantas veces y mucho menos un adulto que en tantas ocasiones les han traicionado. Takeda entendió y solo le encargo a los pequeños que tuvieran mucho cuidado, estos asintieron y se marcharon!.

Alejado de la ciudad y cerca de un pequeño parque a las afuera de esta, se encontraba una casita hecha de madera y láminas, muy pequeña para albergar adultos pero ideal para niños pequeños. Kuroo asomo su cabeza por la pequeña puerta y grito _**–ESTOY EN CASAAAAAAA!-**_ Esto fue recibido con un sartenazo en la cara tan fuerte, que kuroo imploro no tener nariz para que no hubiera probabilidades de que se le cayera con el golpe. Bokuto arrojo una gran carcajada al ver la cara de su amigo en la ruina total y con un color más rojo que un tomate en las partes tocadas por el pequeño utensilio. Kuroo abrió el ojo sano que había podido librarse del golpe y grito _**–A QUE DIABLOS VINO ESO AKAASHI?**_ \- Un niño pelinegro delgado salía de la casa dispuesto a matar a quien se atreviera a entrar sin permiso o siquiera tocarles un pelo a el y a kenma. Akaashi abrió los ojos como platos y grito _**–KENMA, SAL AHORA MISMO, KUROO ESTA AQUÍ!**_ \- Ambos niños estaban afuera y se arrojaron a los brazos de kuroo tan fuerte que alcanzaron a derribarlo, en el suelo no hicieron falta las palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentían al verse!

Cuando por fin las lágrimas dejaron de caer y hubo tranquilidad en sus corazones, kuroo se levantó y les presento orgulloso a su bro que hasta hace apenas unos minutos moría de la risa al ver tal masacre con un utensilio de cocina en el rostro de su amigo, este saco el pecho y con un gran grito y sonrisa se presentó _**-Soy Bokuto Koutaro es un placer conocerlos!-**_ y extendió la mano, la cual nadie agito _**-Ehhhhhhh? Que pasaaaaa? No me los voy a comer! Al menos no por ahora JAJAJAJA!**_ -Bokuto sintió un golpe en su cabeza dado por su amigo y guardo silencio _**-IDIOTAAA! No puedes esperar que te tengan confianza si vas por la vida insinuando que comes gente?-**_ le gruñó a su amigo con gesto desaprobatorio y giro su mirada hacia los dos chicos que estaban a un metro de ellos y de alguna manera en modo de defensa _**-Akaashi, Kenma! Él es Bokuto, mi amigo y salvador, gracias a él es que pude volver a reunirme con ustedes, vengan a saludar por favor! No es mal tipo, puede ser un idiota pero no es mal tipo!**_ -Bokuto estuvo a punto de replicar a ese comentario pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el pelinegro se acercó a él y le extendió la mano _ **-Yo soy Akaashi Keiji, gracias por salvar a Kuroo, no hay palabras que puedan expresar mi gratitud!**_ -Bokuto lo miro asombrado, ya que aunque el chiquillo había vivido el 80% de su vida en las calles tenía un vocabulario tan culto y calmado que ni siquiera el, que era de gran linaje y kuroo juntos se le asemejaban, los hacia verse como unos completos idiotas _ **-HOMBRE! Que me avergüenzas a mí mismo, no hables de manera tan formal!**_ -Expreso bokuto entrelazando su mano con la de Akaashi, este se limitó a levantar una ceja, siendo incapaz de saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bokuto para decirle eso, Bokuto acerco su cara a la cara de Akaashi y sin soltarle la mano expreso _ **-TIENES UNOS OJOS MUY BONITOS! Te los puedo robar?**_ -Akaashi sintió que la temperatura se le subía a la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo para por fin soltarse de la mano que no le dejaba escapar y ocultar su vergüenza. Bokuto por su lado sonreía con total naturalidad y orgullo por haber provocado ese tipo de reacción en un chico tan apacible como Akaashi. Este se hizo a un lado y le susurro a kenma, que no salía de detrás de su espalda y solo observaba a Bokuto con miedo. _**–Bueno supongo que a kenma te costara más ganártelo broo!-**_ Admitió Kuroo con una sonrisa mientras veía a su pequeño amigo huir hacia la seguridad de su hogar!

A lo largo de un año el cuarteto se volvió inseparable, entre las idioteces de Kuroo y Bokuto, lo apacible de Akaashi y kenma lograban complementarse en perfecta armonía. Los tres niños huérfanos hacían lo posible por sobrevivir, desde tomar empleos insignificantes en donde no hacían más que explotarlos, hasta llegar a tomar ventaja de alguna persona distraída en su camino y tomar "prestado" según los niños, algo de dinero. Bokuto hacia lo posible por llevarles lo necesario para vivir, en forma de comida u otros vienes tales como ropa, cobijas, etc. Este siempre era recibido con una gran sonrisa por el trio que vivía en esa pequeña choza que ellos llamaban hogar, Bokuto no dudaba ni un segundo en que ese ambiente era lo mas parecido a una familia que lo que podía tener en casa y por ese simple hecho ERA FELIZ!

 _ **-HEY, HEY,HEY! DESPIERTEN! –**_ Grito Bokuto al entrar al pequeño refugio en donde todos sus amigos dormían. _**VAMOS! VAMOS! QUE EL SOL APREMIA A LAS PERSONAS MADRUGADORAS!**_ -Kenma y Akaashi hicieron lo posible por ignorarlo y seguir su sueño, mientras Kuroo fruncía el ceño dijo _**-Bro, sabes que te amo, pero de verdad que a veces quisiera matarte a golpes!**_ \- Bokuto sonrió como lo solía hacer _ **-VAMOS ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!, USTEDES SON LOS QUE DEBERIAN SORPRENDERME! -**_ Kuroo sonrió y exclamo _**-Si vamos a tu casa tu padre seguro nos hecha en cuanto nos vea!**_ -Akaashi y kenma se levantaron apesadumbrados por el sueño pero ambos giraron su cabeza hacia Kuroo y este asintió _**-BRO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! -**_ El trio saco un dije que parecía una gota de sangre petrificada, pero a su vez muy bella por los visos que alcanzaba a dar!, Bokuto exclamo con sorpresa y pregunto _**–HOMBRES Y ESTO DE DONDE LO HAN SACADO Y PORQUE SON CUATRO?**_ -A lo que Akaashi respondió _**-Kenma y yo queríamos regalarte un pastel pero tú "Bro" insistió en comprar algo mucho más cursi, y terminados comprando algo que según Kuroo representa nuestro lazo como amigos!**_ -Kuroo avergonzado grito _**-PERO NO LO DIGAS DE MANERA TAN FEA AKAASHI!**_ **–** Akaashi reñía con Kuroo por tan absurdo regalo, mientras que kenma no hacía más que dormitar sentado al lado de estos, a Bokuto por su parte se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y en conmoción total corrió a abrazar a su trio de amigos _ **-SABEN LO MUCHO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI TODO ESTO?! LOS AMO! DE VERDAD LOS AMO!**_ El cuarteto se abrazó y juntos entonaron las mañanitas!

El día paso lleno de risas, y el cuarteto caminaba por la ciudad platicando la primera cosa que se les venía a la mente, Kuroo y Bokuto hablaban de lo apuestos que se habían vuelto con el pasar de los años, mientras que Akaashi y Kenma navegaban en sus pensamientos, hasta que Akaashi se despabilo y pregunto _**-Bokuto-san? Está bien que no estés en tu casa en un día tan especial como este? -**_ Kuroo y Bokuto lo miraron extrañados, a lo que Akaashi solo pensó en que si hubiera una oportunidad de volver en el tiempo y borrar un momento, lo provecharía para borrar el minuto en que se le ocurrió hacer esa pregunta, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Bokuto con una gran carcajada mientras decía _**–MI LINDO Y HERMOSO AKAASHI, EN MI CASA NADIE ME ESPERA MAS QUE LA SERVIDUMBRE Y MI TUTOR, pero mi padre siempre dice que el cumpleaños no es nada importante asi que este día obliga a Takeda sensei a tomar su descanso y ordena a la servidumbre cero celebración, así que veme aquí disfrutando con ustedes, PEROOOOOO SI FUERAS CAPAZ DE REGALARME UN BESO SERIA LA PERSONA MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO-**_ decía Bokuto mientras se dirigía a abrazar a Akaashi con el típico gesto de querer robarle un beso en el camino! A lo que este esquivo y reitero como en muchas ocasiones _**–NI EN TUS SUEÑOS BOKUTO SAN -**_ Kuroo lanzo una carcajada y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la boca de Kenma al ver tan curiosa situación a la que estaban tan acostumbrados pero que siempre les causaba gracia!

Bokuto gimió con decepción pero cambio su mirada al ver un pequeño local en medio de dos grandes edificios de la ciudad nocturna, como si hubiera aparecido de la nada en aquel callejón obscuro, con letreros hechos a mano en donde marcaba **"QUIERES SABER QUE TE DEPARA EL DESTINO? NO DUDES MAS Y CONOCELO! Si tienes suerte y tu futuro me complace la lectura será GRATIS!"** Bokuto enmarco sus ojos en el letrero y con toda la emocion posible que hubo hasta ese momento a excepción de cuando le entregaron su regalo grito _**–QUIERO SABER SI ME CASARE CON AKAASHI!-**_ mientras sonreí de manera que quien lo viera reiría por instinto sin saber el motivo- Kuroo se acercó y también leyó _**-Ohhhh, parece interesante! Que dicen ustedes dos? Digo, por casualidad me acabo de encontrar este dinero y es la tarifa justa para los cuatro!-**_ Akaashi y Kenma se miraron con incredulidad acerca de lo idiotas que podía llegar a ser ese par, pero sabían que si los rechazaban estos no dejarían de molestarlos todo la noche que aun podían disfrutar,así que accedieron. Bokuto y kuroo sonrieron satisfechos al ver el gran poder de convencimiento que creían tener.

Los pequeños entraron y notaron un montón de cosas raras, cosas que parecían salidas de una película de terror, Kenma se apegó jalando de la manga a Akaashi mientras este, Kuroo y Bokuto avanzaban. Al fondo del comercio se escuchó una voz femenina cavernosa que los asusto no solo por como sonaba, si no por como los recibía _**-BIENVENIDOS KUROO 11 AÑOS, BOKUTO 11 AÑOS RECIEN CUMPLIDOS, AKAASHI 10 AÑOS Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE KENMA 9 AÑOS!**_ -Los chicos se paralizaron y casi se arrepintieron de haber entrado ahí! Pero Kuroo y Bokuto se acercaron tanto como para ver que la voz cavernosa pertenecía a una vieja sentada al fondo del local y con la voz un poco nerviosa preguntaron si de verdad ahí se podría saber acerca de su destino? A lo que esta respondió con una sonrisa _ **"SABRAS LO QUE TU DESEES SABER, PERO A VECES ES MEJOR VIVIR EN LA IGNORANCIA!"**_ Kuroo y Bokuto se miraron y con un poco más de confianza dijeron _**-AL DEMONIO LA IGNORANCIA!, SIEMPRE NOS HAN ENSEÑADO QUE LA SABIDURIA ES PODER -**_ Gimieron ambos niños causando en la anciana una sonrisa que en ella parecía macabra _**-ENTONCES ACERQUENSE Y LES DIRE LO QUE SU DESTINO LES ESTA PREPARANDO!**_ \- Afirmo la anciana y los cuatro niños se sentaron en 4 pequeñas sillas que al parecer estaban casi preparadas para ellos.

 _ **-KUROO TETSURO ACERCATE!-**_ Gimió la anciana y este sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda, la anciana pidió su mano y lo miro a los ojos _**-INTERESANTE!-**_ dijo mientras sonreía con satisfacción, kuroo no hacía más que preguntarse qué era lo interesante? Porque no había bola de cristal o algo así? Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la anciana empezó a hablar _ **-TIENES UN CORAZON MUY VALIOSO, TAN VALIOSO QUE CORRERAS PELIGRO DEBIDO A EL!, PUEDES ENTREGARLO A LA LUNA SIN CHISTAR Y SERAS INMESAMENTE FELIZ, PERO ESO TE TRAERA A SU VEZ GRANDES SUFRIMIENTOS A TI Y A LOS QUE TE RODEAN, ANDATE CON CUIDADO PEQUEÑO FELINO PORQUE LO QUE TU CORAZON POSEE NADIE PUEDE DESCUBRIRLO -**_ Kuroo no entendió nada de lo que la vieja acababa de decirle, corazón? Luna? Sufrimientos? Mi corazón posee?- _**AHORA VUELVE A TU SILLA!**_ \- Exclamo la vieja y Kuroo regreso a su silla con más dudas que con las que había entrado a ese local!

 _ **-BOKUTO KOTARO ACERCATE!-**_ Hablo la anciana y este se acercó sin una pizca de duda ni miedo, la anciana pidió su mano y quedo en silencio, Bokuto se preguntó que andaba mal? Y fue entonces que la anciana hablo! _**-OH MI QUERIDO MUCHACHITO!**_ -Gimió la anciana casi con dolor _ **-EL DESTINO TE TIENDE A TI Y A TU FELINO AMIGO UN CAMINO MUY DOLOROSO, TENDRAS EN TUS MANOS EL PODER DE CAMBIAR MUCHAS COSAS A COSTA DE LO QUE MAS AMAS! TUS OJOS SON EL CAMINO A ESE CAMBIO AL IGUAL QUE UN GRAN CORAZON, ¡PERO CUIDADO! SI ESE CORAZON SE TORNA OBSCURO SERA DIFICIL VOLVER A VER UN BRILLO DE AMOR EN EL! TU DEBER ES PROTEGERLO Y CON TUS OJOS MOSTRARLE EL CAMINO! SE ACERCAN CAMBIOS A TU VIDA MUY FUERTES QUE SI NO LOS AFRONTAS CON VALENTIA, TE LLEVARAN POR EL CAMINO EQUIVOCADO! TIENES QUE SER MUY FUERTE! -**_ La anciana le apretó la mano y segundos después la soltó para decirle _**–VUELVE A TU SILLA HIJO MIO!**_ -Bokuto la miro con cara de no entender nada al igual que kuroo y regreso a su asiento!

 **-AKAASHI KEIJI ACERCATE!-** Pidió la anciana, Akaashi la miro con recelo y entonces comprendió que él no debía estar ahí, nada ganaría, era algo absurdo y muy en el fondo de su corazón sentía que la anciana le pedía retirarse lo más rápido posible de ahí y no volver. Akaashi se levantó y corrió hacia afuera de la tienda seguido por kenma y bokuto, Kuroo estaba a punto de correr también pero recordó que aún le debían el pago y se acercó a la anciana con prisa sacando el dinero, pero esta le tomo el brazo que forcejaba contra su bolsillo y dijo _ **-HIJO MIO, ME HAN MOSTRADO MAS DE LO QUE PUDE VER EN MI VIDA, QUEDATE TU DINERO Y CENEN ALGO DULCE, QUE YO ME DOY POR BIEN SERVIDA CON LO VISTO HOY!**_ -Kuroo se extrañó pero recordó la leyenda del cartel, así que no chisto más y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar cuando la anciana hablo de nuevo y por última vez _ **-¡SOLO UNA COSA MAS! LA LUNA ES UNO DE LOS ASTROS MAS BELLOS Y MISTERIOSOS, PERO CUANDO ESTA DESAPARECE CADA NOCHE SIEMPRE DEJA A LOS FELINOS CON UN AIRE DE SOLEDAD INIMAGINABLE, PERO AL FINAL SIEMPRE REGRESA, TALVEZ NO DE LA MISMA FORMA, PERO REGRESA! SOLO RECUERDA ESO!**_ Kuroo la escucho, asintió con la cabeza y dio las gracias para después salir corriendo tras sus amigos!

La anciana quedo en silencio después de despedir a tan magnificos jovencitos y en su mirada hubo un atisbo de tristeza, miro hacia arriba y dijo **–¡POR FAVOR! SEA LO QUE SEA QUE LES TENGAS PREPARADO, DALES MOMENTOS DE FELICIDAD QUE ILUMINEN SUS CAMINOS CUANDO NO HAYA LUZ EN SUS OJOS!**

* * *

Que les parecio, pufff en lo personal quedare ciega jajajaja tantas cosas van tomando forma en mi cabeza cuando escribo que es un sentimiento indescriptible poder plasmar esta historia y aun mas con el vertigo de publicarla, cuando debio de haberse quedado en las sombras de mi cabeza XD.

Espero les haya gustado al menos la introduccion! Es aburrida lo se, pero ya va a ir tomando forma! Lo prometo! *w*


End file.
